pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Butterfly Effect
'''Butterfly Effect '''is the fourth opening of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Video Lyrics Short ver. Rōmaji= Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze wa fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo Deatta hi kara pēji megureba Choppiri otona ni natta kana? Ano hi mo hareteta ne Bassari kitta kami mo itsu no ma ni ka nobiteta ne Ippai tsumekonda kono taimu kapuseru ka Kossori ume ni ikou yo issho ni Kokorobosasa kakushite tobikiri waratte misete Ōkiku te wo futte arigatō tte sakebu nda Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze wa fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo |-| Kanji= 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす　力になるよ 出会った日から　ページめくれば ちょっぴり　大人になったかな? あの日も晴れてたね ばっさり切った髪も　いつの間にか伸びてたね いっぱい詰め込んだ　このタイムカプセル こっそり埋めに行こうよ　一緒に 心細さ隠して　とびきり笑ってみせて 大きく手を振って　有難うって叫ぶんだ 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす 力になるよ |-| English= Every time you flap your wings Somewhere a wind will blow, strong enough to change the future Flipping the pages from where we met Have I really grown up at all? It was sunny that day too Guess that freshly cut hair all grew back This time capsule filled to the brim Let's bury it in secret together Hide all your loneliness and just flash a smile Just wave your hand and shout thank you Every time you flap your wings Somewhere a wind will blow, strong enough to change the future Full ver. Rōmaji= Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze wa fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo Deatta hi kara pēji megureba Choppiri otona ni natta kana? Ano hi mo hareteta ne Bassari kitta kami mo itsu no ma ni ka nobiteta ne Dare ni mo naisho ne mama ni mo himitsu ne Negai goto to akogare to yume wo Ippai tsumekonda kono taimu kapuseru Kossori ume ni ikou yo issho ni Kokoro bososa kakushite tobikiri waratte misete Ōkiku te wo futte arigatō tte sakebu nda Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze wa fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo Kizuna fukameta bunkasai toka Kizu darake no undōkai Tetsuya ake no shiken Kekka wa ki ni shinai yari kitta yoku yatta Nemutai jugyō mo sōji tōban de sae mo Mō sukoshi yatte itai na nante ne Endoresu mitai de atto iu ma datta kana Furikaereba minna itoshikute Kono saki doko ni tsuzuku? Wakaranai mama susumu Ippo fumidaseba hitori hitori ni natte Jibun de kimeta michi ga iki domari dattara Mata koko ni modotte kureba ī ne kapuseru akeyou Machi dōshikatta itsumo sotsugyō suru ndatte Sore nano ni nande nandarou? Namida ga dechau no? Ureshī no? Kanashī no? Dōshite? Okashī yo ne? Kono saki doko ni tsuzuku? Aratana michi yo hirage Doko ni mukatte mo deai ga matte iru nda Kokoro bososa kakushite tobikiri waratte misete Ōkiku te wo futte arigatō tte sakebu nda Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze ga fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru Donna ni hanaretete mo kokoro wa tsunagateru yo itsudemo |-| Kanji= 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす　力になるよ 出会った日から　ページめくれば ちょっぴり　大人になったかな? あの日も晴れてたね ばっさり切った髪も　いつの間にか伸びてたね 誰にも内緒ね　ママにも秘密ね 願い事と憧れと夢を いっぱい詰め込んだ　このタイムカプセル こっそり埋めに行こうよ　一緒に 心細さ隠して　とびきり笑ってみせて 大きく手を振って　有難うって叫ぶんだ 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす 力になるよ 絆深めた　文化祭とか 傷だらけの　運動会 徹夜明けの試験 結果は気にしない　やりきった　よくやった 眠たい授業も　掃除当番でさえも もう少しやっていたいな　なんてね エンドレスみたいで　あっという間だったかな 振り返れば　皆(みんな)愛しくて この先どこに続く?わからないまま進む 一歩踏み出せば　ひとりひとりになって 自分で決めた道が　行き止まりだったら またここに戻ってくれば良いね　カプセル開けよう 待ち遠しかった　いつも　卒業するんだって それなのに　なんでなんだろう? 涙が出ちゃうの? 嬉しいの?悲しいの?どおして?おかしいよね? この先どこに続く?新たな道よ　開け どこに向かっても　出会いが待ってるんだ 心細さ隠して　とびきり笑ってみせて 大きく手を振って　有難うって叫ぶんだ 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす　力になる どんなに離れてても心は　繋がってるよ　いつでも |-| English= Every time you flap your wings Somewhere a wind will blow, strong enough to change the future Flipping the pages from where we met Have I really grown up at all? It was sunny that day too Guess that freshly cut hair all grew back This time capsule filled to the brim Let's bury it in secret together Hide all your loneliness and just flash a smile Just wave your hand and shout thank you Every time you flap your wings Somewhere a wind will blow, strong enough to change the future Screenshots 4op.png 4op2.png 4op3.png 4op4.png 4op5.png 4op6.png 4op7.png 4op8.png 4op09.png 4op11.png 4op12.png 4op13.png 4op14.png 4op15.png 4op16.png 4op17.png 4op18.png 4op19.png 4op20.png 4op21.png 4op22.png 4op23.png 4op24.png 4op25.png 4op26.png 4op27.png 4op28.png 4op29.png 4op30.png 4op31.png 4op32.png 4op33.png 4op34.png 4op35.png 4op36.png 4op37.png 4op38.png 4op39.png 4op40.png 4op41.png 4op42.png 4op43.png 4op44.png 4op45.png 4op46.png 4op47.png 4op48.png 4op49.png 4op50.png 4op51.png 4op52.png 4op53.png 4op54.png 4op55.png 4op56.png 4op57.png 4op58.png Butterfly Effect nondelete.png 4op59.png Category:Opening Theme Category:Music Category:Songs